


Star Spangled Crab with a Plan

by Katherine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Gen, M/M, everyone is a crustacean, hermit crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a terrible thing to move when unready from one's own shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Crab with a Plan

He was far from certain that having volunteered had made the process he was put through easier to endure. It is a terrible thing to move when unready from one's own shell (thin and patched though his had been, then) to vulnerable nakedness. When on the other side of agony they slipped him into a new shell, shaped more round than he had ever carried before. And bigger, of course, as strangely bigger as he himself was now. The new shell was lightweight but gleaming, garishly colorful. He had let them paint a star on his primary pincer, as well.

To see Bucky, who he had believed dead seasons gone, stuffed into a dark shell, with some kind of mask covering up half the entrance. To have the wrong smell of him, the smell of having been kept repeatedly in cold too intense to move in. Cold too intense to remember him.

He would get Bucky safely away, somehow. Tuck him in a secret place with the best, most comforting sand for burrowing and molting in. He would present Bucky with all the shells he might want, a full range of sizes, of weights, and any color but black or grey. He would give Bucky all the choices, and give him whatever home he wanted.


End file.
